


Man of Control

by MaidenofBagEnd



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofBagEnd/pseuds/MaidenofBagEnd
Summary: Following the moment of their most life-threatening mission yet, Milla and Sasha have confessed their feelings for each other. Without HQ knowing, the two have been sharing a healthy and steady relationship, going on six months. However, what happens when a reserved man like Sasha Nein has difficulty controlling his loving lust for his beloved girlfriend? Rated M for Graphical Sex





	Man of Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, this fanfic ended up taking forever! Let's just say, there were quite a few setbacks and a lot of personal problems I have been coping with and leave it at that.
> 
> So, my first Milla/Sasha story, and my second for Psychonauts! Whoo! I've loved these two for as long as I have known Psychonauts (which has been 12 freaking years!) Doublefine, we all know you ship these two, MAKE IT HAPPEN ALREADY! *Ahem* Please X3
> 
> *IMPORTANT* Just felt like informing you all that this story begins with Sasha and Milla returning from a mission, and if you guys are really curious on what the buildup was specifically and so you're not too confused while jumping straight into reading this thing, here's the gist:
> 
> A criminal broke out of prison, and he wished to obtain psychic powers (who wouldn't, am I right?), so he finds a known mad scientest called Dr. Freeman, and together they came up with a plan to transfer a psychic's powers to him. They kidnapped a Psychonauts agent, Robert Vedine, so the transfering project could begin.
> 
> Sure that's a crappy summary for a mission, but hey, it's in no way the focus of the story so bite me.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! Remember that this takes place six months after 'Psychonauts 2'! Yes, I realize that I have no idea how that game is going to end, but I don't care. I simply couldn't wait that long to write a fanfic of these two...at least a kinky one.

**_"_** Job well done, agents Nein and Vodello," Truman Zanotto declared, positioned in his he honcho chair of Psychonauts Headquarters. sha Nein and Milla Vodello simply bowed their heads in thanks, cementing their professional stance, aside from that authentic, blithesome smile which never left Milla's face. "How were you able to pass through that psychic-reactor shield?"

"Quite simply, actually," Sasha spoke, adjusting the bronze-shaded spectacles over his eyes. "You see, the shield typically possesses a brief and immediate inoperative method. Comparable to the very same shielding power we Psychonauts utilise in battle, the psychic-reactor force-field does not remain activated very long, in this case however, if a person has these powers enter the barrier. With this erudition in mind, I entered the barricade first, immediately responding with great instability both psychically and mentally upon access."

"Invisible, I entered the force-field myself while Dr. Freeman was  _just_ about to transfer Robert Vedine's powers to that terrible man. That is when I had to battle against all of the doctor's skilled henchmen, and Agent Nein had to rescue Robert Vedine from his machine. I wish I could say it was an easy fight," Milla continued, drawing attention to her bandaged right arm while stating her last sentence.

"Excellent," Truman said, enthusiastic but at the same time sincere. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must speak to Robert Vedine about improving his protection and security. You two are dismissed. Make certain you take it easy on that fractured arm, Vodello."

The two roughed-up agents nodded their heads and paced their way through the grand interior of HQ, and towards the exit.

Outside, Sasha and Milla's walk haulted when they reached the empty and peaceful Parking Lot. Truman had set up the custom jet for them to take to wherever their chosen destination was, so the jet was already parked and prepared for takeoff; all it was missing were two passengers. They levitated themselves towards the peak as the hatch was psychically lifted upon entrance.

After Milla set coordinates for her home, she and Sasha obtained their floating legless seats as they were clear for takeoff.

The aircraft steadily rose from the Parking Lot pavement and then zoomed forward in full speed.

At the exact moment when they both knew that it was safe to stand, Milla and Sasha jumped from their seats and threw their arms around each other as their lips passionately pressed together as one. Milla's undamaged arm remained sheathed around Sasha's lanky shoulders and Sasha's around her firm but thin back. Milla's cherry lip-gloss was smeared because of the sweat coating from her damp forehead from all of her fighting, but Sasha did not mind in the slightest; her lips still had that certain sweet and welcoming taste as his tongue slipped through them.

Dislocating, both adults took their precious time to lift their eyelids open so their eyes could meet, grinning joyfully with clear love being expressed without the use of words. Milla gracefully brushed the other's thin dark bangs away from his flushed face."I am so happy that you are safe, darling," Milla whispered soothingly, her long and delicate fingers now cupping his pale-green face.

"Thanks to you," Sasha complimented, softly. "Your battle strategies and precise targeting were quite impressive, but of course, they always are."

"You are too sweet, darling," Milla said, "but you didn't have to be the one to be powerless."

"Well, as I have previously stated, the power of levitation was much needed for that situation, and nobody could do it better than  _the mental minx_ herself," Sasha explained.

"Such a flirt," the long-haired woman said, smirking. She kept her hands on his face as she kissed his lips again, eventually withdrawing to speak. "We are going to my place, sweetie. Finishing a mission like that is worthy of a celebration!" Milla accompanied this by swaying her wonderous largely-curved hips side to side with an affectionate and feminine giggle.

The corners of Sasha's seemingly perminent frowning lips slightly lifted upward in a loving manner, both from her charming enthusiasm and the arousing rhythm of the certain sway of her flawless hips.

* * *

It was a relatively long ride, and the aftermath of being seated in a high-altitude environment mixed with the lack of natural light due to the time of day, Sasha's state of mind and being was consumed by exhaustion. None of that stopped Milla Vodello however, her joyful demeanor was refreshed and she was ready to party.

"I am going to slip myself into something more comfortable and fitting for the occasion," Milla said, hiking her gloved fingers up Sasha's arm, inducing him to hold his breath. "Come with me." She held Sasha's hand and led him into her bedroom. When flicking on the light, Sasha's shielded eyes were blinded by the by the bright colours of the walls. His forearm blocked his view of the two tacky lamps spotted.

Sliding her closet door open (with absolutely no room for possibly any more clothes or hangers), Milla thoughtfully reviewed each of them. "What do you think I should go with?"

"Milla, while I do possess a precise eye for detail, I do not believe that applies for choosing which dress would suit best for a woman," Sasha said.

Milla's eyes wandered from dress to dress; long sleeved, short sleeved, lower-cut, upper-cut, and strapless, all with every single colour and shade imaginable. She decided to go with something that was not long-sleeved for her injured arm to struggle through.

What seemed like hours later, Milla picked out a strawberry-red velvet gown with no straps nor sleeves. It was of course not just one colour, but swirled with magenta. She unzipped the rearward of her chosen checker-patterned outfit for the mission, and was about to glide it down until she turned around to face her partner.

"Oh," Sasha said, his mind kicking back into gear for a reminder of why Milla was gazing over at him at that moment. He respectfully rotated himself to turn the opposite way.

"You don't have to look away. After all, we  _are_  together," Milla said, smiling.

"Yes, but I think it's customary to wait until our relationship had become more 'physical' and 'intimate'," Sasha lectured, a bright red flush erupting over his face from the thought.

"If you say so, darling," Milla said, friendly. "Besides, all I was going to ask was for help to unzip the back of this dress. Would you be so kind to do so?"

"Of course," Sasha said, willingly approaching his companion. His thumb and index finger gripped the zipper, and carefully he guided it down with his eyes shut behind the thick tints of his glasses. As his ears picked up on the unfastened noise while the zipper slid down her back, he didn't bother closing his eyes anymore. His eyes had witnessed a bikini-wearing Milla Vodello before, so he was confident about unzipping this dress being the basic principle, only without anything to shelter her chest. The flesh of her firm and skinny back appeared to be smooth and glowing, and not one bit of dirty skin clogs in sight. It was a remarkably attractive view to behold, but Sasha Nein was a very reserved man; he was capable of controlling his desire for Milla, but most importantly...his arousal.

Milla aided in helping her lover pull her injured arm out of the uniform's sleeve until it fluttered and wrinkled to the floor. She handled her new handpicked dress herself but Sasha helped her again by performing the exact opposite of what he did before with the zipper, this time with his eyes secretly open.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Milla said, happily. She briskly grabbed him by the hand again with a flick of the room's light so they could enter the living room.

The lovely Brazilian woman's living room was astonishingly widespread, enough to transform the whole room into a dance-floor, which she admitted she was considering.

Up above them in the centre of the ceiling was a giant colourful disco ball supported by a solitary piece of string that cast the entire room with its flashing colourful lights, while the CD player in the far right corner was playing a lively upbeat tune.

Milla poured herself and her houseguest some red wine. "Ooh, I hope that terrible man returns to jail where he belongs," she said, after taking a sip of her wine.

"He will," Sasha reassured, "as well as Doctor Freeman."

"Good," Milla said.

"How is your arm, Milla?" Sasha inquired, concerned.

"It's fine, darling," Milla replied, glancing over at the bandaged limb. "It will take a while to get used to, but I will manage. At least it won't be on forever."

Sasha's distress settled, and so his attention focused on their celebration.

Commoningly, whoever's house they would visit during an evening, they would sit up or lay down on the roof while studying the stars above them. At Sasha's place it was a slight improvement for the activity because of the equipment he would have set up, but Sasha didn't enjoy it any less while at Milla's. Milla would enthusiastically listen to Sasha's guide to the constellations and general facts about the galaxy, and wouldn't even complain when he would ramble on and on for an hour or so about what lies beyond the galaxy and the unresolved mysteries of the universe. She only felt it necessary to stop him when he would go on over an hour, even someone with impressive paitence like Milla had limits.

Milla's prolonged yawn and feebleness evident in her half-shut and half-opened eyes and poor posture proved that this wasn't the night for stargazing. It would appear that the urge to sleep was finally creeping up on her. She entwined Sasha's body with her arms and rested her head on his leg.

"You're tired, I presume?" Sasha guessed with his usual monotone voice, but playful as well.

Milla sighed out a calming "mhmm" as she exhaled deeply through her nostrils. Sasha could feel her chest inflate then deflate as she did so.

"You can stay here for the night, darling. It's already midnight," Milla suggested, her eyes still closed.

"Hmm, I suppose you are right," Sasha agreed, his fingers delicately running through the neatly combed hair (which was originally unkempt before combing because of the psychic duel taken place that day.)

"Perhaps for a change, you could - sleep with me. My bed is much more comfortable than this sofa," Milla suggested, attempting to sound as casual as possible, but eager of the thought of Sasha Nein lying next to her in bed.

Sasha's gloved hand abruptly ceased with the stroking task while at her shoulder, and was about to speak, but judging by his sudden gesture, Milla interrupted him. "Oh, right. Customs. Sorry, darling." She didn't forget, but she wanted to try again. It was a worth a shot. Although she used a friendly and casual tone, Sasha could sense the disappointment hidden behind it. Milla elevated herself from Sasha's leg and folded out the couch to transform into a bed and made certain that it was comfortable enough for him. "Sweet dreams, Sasha." She angled forward so her full gloss-smeared lips could compress on his cheek.

"You as well, Milla," Sasha returned, preserving his hand on top of hers to keep her situated where she was. "I love you."

Heat rushed to Milla's dimpled cheeks and she grinned charmingly. "I love you too darling."

With that, Milla released her hand from Sasha's and headed towards the restroom to wash up any leftover battle damage remaining on her face before bed.

Sasha shrugged out of his typical button-up dim-green leather overcoat (that he never bothered to button), so he was wearing nothing but his turtleneck and pants, and he cautiously placed his glasses inside their case on the table next to him.

In Sasha's organized and secure mind, there emerged a safe amount of emotional overload, every emotion and thought dedicated to the Mental Minx herself. He knew she was slightly disappointed in what he previously had replied, even without the use of mind-reading.

Their relationship had been going strong for the former six months; they shared several exciting but dangerous missions, and would always do something to celebrate afterwards. They were more comfortable around each other than ever before, but they still had their limits. They were both well-composed adults who knew how to suppress their desirable feelings in a safe and healthy way.

This night however, Milla clearly wanted their promising relationship to reach the next level. Sasha pondered the advantages and disadvantages in his head; he loved Milla Vodello, and it's not like he didn't approve of the idea or never thought about it, but if he was being perfectly honest with himself, the idea of performing sexual intercourse frightened him. It was a massive commitment and act, and he had no experience with it whatsoever. It certainly didn't help that the one and only woman he had ever seen unclothed was his own mother, something still lurking in the black abyss of his mind.

For better or for worse, Sasha weariness won over his overthinking, and so he allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

His dreams that night were as odd as dreams could possibly get. It was dark, and he was pacing down a lantern-lit street. It seemed to be especially late at night since not one person nor was vehicle seen. He was clueless on knowing where he was going, until he rapidly transported inside a house with his partner seated next to him on a bed. This was apparently her house, although somewhere downreaching inside his subconscious he knew that it wasn't and they were just somewhere else, but his imagination insued without any further questions. Both of them were laughing and chatting for what seemed like a while, until without any transitions, Milla was no longer seated on the bed, but instead on top of him without a piece of clothing in sight, and her knees closing in around his body. Her thin but curvy figure was moving at a bouncy and steady pace - similar to whenever she would bounce or levitate. Only at that very moment, she was practically levitating on him! It felt amazing;  _she_ felt amazing. He was incredibly turned on, so much so that he desperately wished to surrender to temptation and do more. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open and he could see that he was in a different surrounding, in Milla's  _actual_  house. That's when he realized that he was in fact dreaming.

Sasha should have been shocked and perplexed from the events occuring in the dream, but it was quite normal and expected for the countless questions roaming through his mind before falling asleep.

What was uncomfortable was not so much the dream itself, but rather the proof of his arousal hardly tenting his pants. Fortunately, he could hear the stirs of cabinets opening and closing from the kitchen and running water, so she didn't seem to take notice to him yet. Not wasting any time, he walked his "problem" off around the room.

* * *

"Good morning, darling," Milla cheerfully welcomed. "Did you have nice dreams?"

Sasha coughed. "Yes, I have. Hopefully you have as well."

"Yes, I have," Milla joyfully replied, setting down a plate of two pancakes in front of Sasha, topped with freshly colourful fruits materialized into a smiley face.

The day-brightener pancake brought out an entertained yet admiring smile from Sasha; Milla always knew how to make his just the way he liked them; thick and soft baked by hand. Each piece was soft enough for his fork to pierce in and easily separate one fluffy piece from the other, and there would hardly be a piece of crust encircling the round hotcake in sight. This batch of pancakes were no exception.

Sasha poured just the right amount of syrup desired upon the baked cake batter, and gladly took his first bite.

"Sasha, this early morning I got a call from HQ. They offered us another mission for tomorrow evening. I told them I would inform you because I didn't want them to disrupt your peaceful rest. Would you be interested?" Milla requested, seperating a piece of her pancake from the rest with her fork for another bite.

"What is the mission?" Sasha asked after gulping a good quantity of his fresh glass of milk.

"It's a more simple type of mission compared to our recent adventures. A man named Mr. Cheats is taking advantage of his psychic abilities for illegal gambling in Las Vegas. You may recall the name, we kicked him out of casinos years ago. But now he has a disguised idenity," Milla explained. "His false name is Sylvester Bounty. A texas-accented gentleman with locks of dark hair and yellowish skin. We must go undercover pretending to be a couple ... I mean  _"pretend"_." She eventually corrected herself with a giggle.

Sasha smirked and swiftly swatted away that one bothersome strand of hair away from his face. "Well, as long as it is not too dangerous for your current condition, it should be fine."

"You are too sweet, darling," Milla said, reaching her uninjured hand forward so it could gently lay on her lover's.

No matter how many countless times they have touched, Sasha's fluttering pumping heart would approximately spring from the chest that protectively concealed it in excitement and intend to soar. The increased amount of blood pulsing through the organ spread to his head, resulting in his sense of mental balance feeling quite unseemly and agile.

The lively Brazilian woman's hand lingered on Sasha's for long minutes, and her eyes performed a similar task, but alternatively concentrated on his face. It was perpetually difficult to know if his focus was ever settled on her with those shaded glasses blocking her view of what lies behind, but at that moment, Sasha wasn't taking a drink nor eating, so she confidently assumed he was looking at her as well. Milla soon brushed her lengthy bare fingers along the surface of Sasha's hand descending to his knuckles, and then down his fingers through the leather fabric of his gloves until it left contact completely. The heat did not pass from the dark haired man's body, but it did settle, and they proceeded with their peaceful and appetizing breakfast.

* * *

Their mission the following day was set in the heart of Nevada; a very nice resort with plenty of culture. Milla was disguised; the standard medium-brown with yellow golden undertones of her skin was powdered to be adequately lighter, and her makeup and jewelry was reduced down to a smidge of cherry blossom pink blush and one discreet golden necklace. To top everything off, she had in brown eye contacts to hide her glowing emerald orbs. She appeared to be unrecognizable - which obviously meant first phase of their mission was well-accomplished. The only Milla Vodello trait that remained in her stranger state was that permanent joyful smile. Fortunately, no one would focus on that one special trait about her except Sasha; therefore, having a slim chance of her true identity being discovered.

Sasha himself went undercover with his usual appearance, only from his top lip down to his chin was temporarily coated with a thick and full prop beard. He wore another pair of shades and he was dressed alike of a typical tourist, so for once his wardrobe was more colourful than Milla's.

The two agents unpacked in their booked hotel room, and Milla playfully flopped onto the soft queen-sized bed with a slight squeak as she hit the mattress. That identifiable smile of hers curved at her lips while her eyes were shut, and embraced the softness and relaxation by hugging onto her fresh smelling and feeling pillow with her left hand.

Sasha approached the bed and inspected every area of the room, starting from the rugged floor, to the curtains, to the very bed that Milla was comfortably resting on.

"Hmm, quite sanitary. Which  _should_  be expected from a hotel room," Sasha explained, feeling the soft and cotton fabric of the blanket in between his glove-less finger tips.

"Plenty of hotels we have been to have been quite clean and well-kept," Milla said, blinking her eyes open.

"Yes, but most had plenty of bacteria. May not have been visible in sight, but they were still there," Sasha corrected. "That is what happens when incompetent housekeeping techniques are used. They typically clean for half an hour the most, when they should be  _continuing_ for a few hours more until there isn't a single germ leftover from previous tenants."

Catching Sasha off guard completely, he was expeditiously lifted into the air from Milla's telekinetic abilities and floating over to the bed until he landed with a light thump directly next to Milla in her spot. She subtly encouraged him to enjoy the feeling, and Sasha believed that she was right; the bed was rather spacious so there was plenty of room for moving around, and it felt like he was lying on a cloud without gravity intruding to make him fall.

Above and beside him was Milla supporting her person with the weight of her elbow against the blanket-covered mattress, compassionately gazing at her presently covert partner.

They were so close in contact that Sasha could feel Milla's warm breath on his face and smell her fragrance. It wasn't what she was usually wearing, but it still smelled magnificent; it was lavender. Milla consciously traced her fingers down Sasha's arm.

Sasha attempted to remain calm, and he did just in time before his body could make any 'reactions.'

"This is such a comfortable bed, darling, I insist you sleep you here tonight," Milla said, to break the awkward vibes. "I will take the couch."

"No no no," Sasha disapproved. "It is not the best for you to sleep in such small furniture in your current condition. You deserve all of the finest comforts."

"Oh no, sweetie. I cannot have you sleeping on the couch again," Milla said.

"I won't be. I am perfectly comfortable with sharing the bed tonight," Sasha said, half bluffing.

Milla was startled, but no less content.

"After all, given the circumstances, it is best we keep up with our disguised selves as much as possible," Sasha said.

"Yes. You are certainly right, darling. Well, I do not mind in the slightest," Milla said.

From that one statement, the compromise was happily met, and so for the remainder of the evening, the two agents enjoyed sharing a few cocktails at the bar, as well as everything Las Vegas had to offer, all while searching for their culprit.

They struggled their way through the cluster of people, their ears ringing from the racket of roaring exhilaration coming from those who have won money and/or won a game, as well as coin chinking and the whir of spinning reels accompanied by blaring noises and chimes.

Sasha felt unnerved and provoked from the continuous tacky flashing colourful lights blinking all around him, including the commotion emanating from the crowd, but being in Milla's presence never failed to calm his nerves, to some degree.

Not to mention that for the personality in which the true Sasha Nein was engulfed in smiled nearly as much as he breathed, and was a social butterfly. So he had to keep the scam up as accurate as possible.

With the help of her strong psychic connection, Milla halted with their exploration and barricaded Sasha's further advancements when her mind picked up on something alike of a signal. "He is close," she informed, examining her surroundings, passing through dozens of unidentified women and men just by looking. She spotted a portly being with no neck to support his round thick head; his skin was disguised as a chartreuse shade from his usual violet, but his hair was still raven-black – only curlier - and there positioned a traditional cowboy hat on top of the man's dark wavy locks.

"I see him," Sasha whispered, seeing exactly who Milla was seeing even without the power of clairvoyance.

Milla adjusted her tied up hair supported by a bunched up bun and interlaced her lover's fingers with hers to allow their somewhat 'act' to play out.

Even when portraying somebody else, the blood pumping from Sasha's vascular organ spread to his cheeks.

"Remember, Mr. Cheats obviously possesses the will to hear our thoughts if he is too curious. We must be cautious with our thoughts whilst speaking to him," Sasha whispered, each step of walking inching closer and closer towards their desired destination.

"Of course, darling," Milla whispered in return.

Seated on the man's lap were two hour-glassed figured women; giggling and fondling him with one hand and holding their drinks with the other. They were the first to acknowledge the approaching duo, and their desired man second.

"Well well, howdy there," Sylvester greeted enthusiastically, with intensity evident in his voice. That greeting and his focus appeared to be on Milla and nobody else.

"Um, hello. Hate to bother you, Mr. Bounty," Milla timidly acted in apology with the best American accent she could muster. "But my fiance here is what you call a poker 'buff'."

"Sure am," Sasha acted agitatedly, offering Sylvester his hand for him to politely shake. Sylvester lazily extended his hand to join his after releasing the grasp from the right lady's waist – possibly because of the whole fiance reveal he was acting this way towards him.

After their mediocre handshake, Sasha continued. "Quite the hot-streak you've been having for the past few days, huh? Nothing but full-houses!"

Milla winked over at Sasha, accompanied by a rapid turn of her head, only for it to rebound towards the smug expressioned poker master. The wink inspirited Sasha. Prior to their search that day, he expressed his lack of knowledge for the game, only to have her learn him a portion of useful phrases; he was grateful for his memory of such confused terms at the moment.

Sylvester lightly uttered an amused chortle. "For most'a the games, sure, but not  _all_  of them, partner. I've won with a royal flush just yesterday."

"Oh, yes! Of course," Sasha said, making an effort to cloak his humiliation.

"It is a gift, really," the proud man bragged.

"I am sure it is," Milla muttered, trying to say that comment without sounding suspicious while saying so.

Mr. Bounty tilted his rounded head to an accurate angle for the purpose of achieving a decent view of Milla as he quirked a bushy eyebrow. "I reckon ya would want to see what 'ah can do, Miss - what's yer name, tuts?"

"Marlene, and I would not mind seeing that," Milla replied, holding her false identity hidden exceptionally well.

Typically on missions, a man would make a move on Milla – or at least attempt to - and as in control Sasha believed himself to be, it was always a difficult scene to behold. He would feel the small dense clusters of raw psychic aggression scattering about his mind just from the smallest touch to her person from another man. The aggression would soon substitute for melancholy from the intruding thoughts of his dear companion actually falling for a guy that was not him. The more missions they had, the more common it was for him. After all, she was and always has been an immensely attractive woman.

 _Now_  when a man would flirt with her, it was plausibly the best feeling in the world to know that she loved him, and him only.

"Great. See ya'll at eleven tomorrow mornin', and ya'll see a real show," Sylvester promised.

"You're not playing tonight?" Sasha inquired.

"Nah. Just gonna be hittin' the pool and relaxin' for the rest'a tonight," Sylvester replied.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Milla said. "We will be relaxing as well. It was nice meeting you, good sir."

"Wow, an opportunity to actually see you play in person. What an honour," Sasha exclaimed, allowing his performance to sink in and feel natural as possible.

"Aw, it's nothin'," Sylvester shrugged off casually, flicking the tip of his hat to move upward. Sasha intended to follow Milla's lead to leave, but the tall heavy-weighted gentleman called out for them to wait. "Quite lucky of ya to have a gorgeous lady like that."

Sasha drew his gaze over towards his girlfriend - who had her head turned to look at Mr. Bounty, but then towards Sasha. "I am lucky. Yes."

Milla's rosy cheeks dimpled, her false chestnut eyes shining brightly.

* * *

Relaxing is precisely what the psychic couple did that evening. Sasha read occasionally, they lounged by the pool (when Sylvester was not there), and they concluded their night with watching television, both settled in their separate spots on the bed.

Fatigue naturally swept over the two, and so, the non-disguised Milla kissed Sasha's cheek - for once not leaving a smudged red or pink lips print due to her lack of makeup for bed - and she cozied herself under her blanket and acquainted herself with her soft pillow.

Sasha hesitantly joined her under the covers, folding them while encompassing his body, his backside overlooking Milla's.

It felt rejuvenating to Sasha's back to not be resting against the scantily comfort of a couch, particularly with his girlfriend's being positioned next to his. Her scent never ceased to be pleasant to his nostrils, and it urged him to inch in just a bit closer, but he difficulty repelled the urge.

Hereafter, he detached his glasses for the intention of setting them in their protective case on the bedside table, and when his head briefly faced Milla's direction, he noticed that her body was facing his. His vision was disoriented with the absence of his spectacles, but he could see enough. Well enough to be apprised of her luscious red lips, her silken and uncluttered skin, her prolonged en-bowed lashes reposed over her cheek, and her curls of bangs submerged aloft her forehead. She was beautiful and virtually flawless to his eyes.

With the image of her peaceful smiling sleeping face and her stomach gracefully heaving up and down with each breath she would project in and out, Sasha himself fell asleep peacefully with a close of his eyelids.

* * *

The scheduled time to meet their convict was still in motion, which meant that Milla and Sasha dressed as their undercover characters and returned to the casino.

This time it was not as complicated to seek him out because of the immense number of chattering people circled around the poker table.

Mr. Bounty was confidently sitting across from another man with the opposite build of him.

Sasha and Milla politely shoved through their way of people so they could have the best view of every small movement the conman would make. They discovered a spot two feet away from Sylvester; nearby enough to study him up-close, and standing at precisely the correct angle to see his face.

The player's cards were dealt, and they held them up in the traditional Texas-hold-em style.

Mr. Bounty played well, extraordinary well. Making all of the right bets and all of the right moves; he didn't even  _try_  to make his cheating more realistic by faking a few mistakes here and there.

Thunderous applause violated the agent's eardrums, but they managed to pass through the ecstatic people blocking their path from their destination to the winner.

"You're on a roll!" Sasha's character cheered.

"Please, allow us to buy you a drink," Milla murmured, resting a hand on his bulky shoulders.

"Now how could 'ah refuse that offer, missy?" Sylvester said, playfully.

The chubby man slicked his ruffled hair back and followed the engaged actors.

During their stroll, Milla left the two men so she could open a door.

Sylvester's mouth set to question that action, only to be intruded by a forced push inside.

"What in the name of – what's goin' on here?" Sylvester demanded, successfully composing his balance so he couldn't fall from the shove.

"We are in the security room," Sasha answered, grateful to use his ordinary voice and accent again.

Sylvester's primary instinct was to head to the locked door, but Milla and Sasha's were to TK the criminal into a fidgeting position just above the ground.

"Sasha Nein and Milla Vodello, Psychonauts agents," Sasha declared, displaying his ID as Milla under-covered hers to authenticate their identifications.

"You have a lucky rabbit's foot," Milla said, walking over to where the security footage was being played. "Reverse the camera footage to Mr. Bounty's game please."

The security guard obeyed Milla's order, and Sasha resumed floating off the ground though not fully in the air.

"Stop!" Milla commanded.

The footage froze on a reveal of Mr. Cheats "rubbing" his temple when about to make a move.

"You perform that little gesture every time when you are about to make a move," Sasha commented.

"So what? Everyone has a small twitch like that. Beside, 'ah was concentratin'," Mr. Cheats excused.

"Most psychics - though not all - use this "twitch" to read minds. Not all, but most. Including Mr. Cheats," Milla explained.

"Who's that?" the man bluffed.

"Do not play dumb," Sasha ordered.

"Ya'll have no solid proof," the man argued, with conviction.

Milla directed herself to establish a duel stance with a thumb pressing on her temple and two fingers bearing down her head.

Sasha released him and Milla tricked the conman by headbanging forward for a psi-blast release. He shielded himself from the attack, only to realize that he heard no sound of banging against his projectile.

Mr. Cheats was about to question this non-scensical action until it was ultimately obvious to him that he fell for a trap.

Several guards restrained Mr. Cheats out of the casino with Milla and Sasha observing to make certain he did not escape their clutches.

"Ah. Such a simple yet gratifying mission," Milla commented.

"Indeed," Sasha agreed.

"This calls for another cocktail!" Milla roused.

"Excellent idea," Sasha said.

Conforming to Milla's brainstorm for achivement, both of them visited the bar inside the casino. Fortunately for Sasha it was less crowding hours. They consumed more alcohol. Not enough for them to not be in their correct state of mind, but plentiful for them to giggle without much effort for something to actually be amusing.

* * *

Sasha thoughtfully studied Milla's reflection in the mirror while the bristols attached to the brush smoothed out tiny tangles of her long, dark and soft hair in an almost hypnotic motion until it reached perfection.

She was wearing her burgundy-red nightgown and it was slightly undercut. At least, undercut enough to reveal the gorgeousness of the skin which enveloped her upper back.

"It is quite pleasant to see you as you again," Sasha commented.

"Thank you, darling. I can say the same about you," Milla said, affectionately. She returned to her spot on the bed and flinged her brushed fluffy hair behind her shoulders and yet left her two usual strands over her shoulders.

"How is your arm?" Sasha asked, shifting his own bothersome bangs away from his face.

"It is perfectly fine," Milla said, placing her good hand on his shoulder. "Really. Please don't worry yourself about it."

No words left from Sasha's mouth, he could only embrace her beauty.

"I guarantee I will be back to normal in no time at all, and ready to party," Milla continued, crossing her legs together and moving her small delicate foot back and forth.

Sasha's smile spread to his lips, feeling nothing but admiration.

"Milla."

"Yes, darling?" Milla addressed, side-glancing.

Sasha would speak, if it weren't for the fact that he could not escape Milla's dialated emerald gaze, but he inhaled a breath, and then spoke along with his exhale. "I believe that our relationship has been successful and healthy, and I find myself feeling more joy around your presence."

"I am so happy to hear that, sweetheart, because I feel the same. I love you," Milla said, running her fingers along his hair and then down his face to his squared-built chin.

Sasha clutched Milla's graceful hand within his, and very slowly his body bent forward to lavish her lips with his.

Her lips always tasted different because of her constant variety of lip-gloss and lipstick. At that moment it tasted of artificial tropical berry; this was by far his favourite flavor.

Originally, Sasha intended to say more, but it was continously impossible to wilfully quit the kissing between them. Now that it was the first time today Sasha was especially close to his lover, he inhaled an intake of her lavender perfume. The scent forever made him feel as if it were practical for him to melt. Sasha's thumb then traced over the plump curve of Milla's topmost lip, and then her bottom. Milla smiled, and her eyes were still shut to embrace the moment. Once his thumb travelled to her cheek bone instead however, that's when her eyes flickered open. She didn't need to see his eyes behind those glasses to see his expressions, his touch said quite enough.

The accustomed non-ending party in Milla's mind was currently raising the roof, and nobody was invited except for Sasha.

Sasha Nein was a man of science; someone who gathers info, studies it, and then makes conclusions established by observations. The subject was Camilla Vodello, and he studied her long flowing curls of hair that sat atop her rectangular head; it was consistently sleek because she would never allow any grease or dryness clog her scalp, and the length reached down to her bottom and curled outwardly. Then her face, it was soft even by appearance, with a rosy-hue to her cheeks, and her vivid blazing green eyes in between her dark pink eye shadow and curled lashes. Last but not least was her figure, a pear shaped one with the most curved bulbous hips he had ever witnessed.

His heart hammered fast in his chest, in fear but excitement. He had concluded that she was an immensely attractive woman with a big heart, and he wanted her. The conclusion was made, but he didn't know what to do with it.

Milla stared at him reassuringly and held Sasha's right cheek and it was her turn to touch his lips with her's. The feeling of her thick and luscious lips kissing his was always firm, warm, but gentle. Pressure light but weighted enough for Sasha to feel. She surprised him with a gentle brushing of her tongue sliding through the crease of his own lips. His lips parted to give her much better access to his mouth. With her hand still placed on his face, she could feel the spreading heat over his skin, and it seemed to pass on to her. Behind his glasses, Sasha's small beady eyes widened staring at Milla when her tongue outlined his lips and then top and bottom row of teeth. Now that his eyes were focused on her face while kissing him, he didn't wish to close them.

Milla's curved eyelashes lay directly on her cheeks, and he could see her mouth move upward while her tongue swirled around his mouth.

For the very first time ever, Sasha stopped thinking and instead went with his instinct. His first instinct was to slide a hand around her upper back and the other closer so their chests were pressed together. Both of them were then aware of their fiercely beating hearts, and now they were sweating because of it.

Sasha welcomed her tongue exploring by sucking on it. A low moan rumbled from Milla's throat in response, and that sent a good amount of blood to rush through his manhood.

Milla suddenly backed away and placed her fingers around his glasses. He hesitated, but Sasha didn't protest, so she took them off to reveal his eyes. They were small, squinted because of the lack of his spectacles, and they were green in colour like Milla's, only darker.

Sasha always felt uncomfortable with nothing covering his eyes. They were the window to the soul after all. It made him feel exposed, but Milla's assuring emerald gaze comforted him a great deal. Her arms quickly swung around his shoulders, and their kiss grew more and more passionate by the minute, especially the lower and lower his hand ran down her back until it reached around her waist. This earned a delightful shiver out of the opposite Psychonaut agent.

The well-postered man felt those wide exquisite lips smiling against his, only for her to resume kissing him. They savoured the taste of each other, deepening their tongues' mouth admission and increasing their motions.

The taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her ... it was all so straggering to handle, and as his hand perceived her firm arousing loins guided by the concept of her swinging them on him the way she did in her dream strirred stimulating flickers through his enlarging erection. Those flickers elicitated a reduced yet heavy groan from deep within his chest.

Milla trembled from the vibration of that groan and slouched her head slightly, extending the kiss with her breasts compressing across Sasha's chest. She loved her partner for so long, and it was astonishing to believe that all of this was really happening. Dating for six months, and not once did their kissing last this long. The idea of making love to Sasha got her heart pumping so rapid that she swore she could hear it, and she felt trinkles of wetness leaving a spot on her underwear. She was vibrating with a yearning passion, and she descended her hand from his face all the way down to his knee.

Goosebumps devolped on Sasha's pale skin underneath his clothing, and the motion inspired his own hand currently on Milla's thighs to the rounded buttocks situated underneath those hips he loved so much. If not under the aftermath of drinking alcohol, he wouldn't have dared to do such a thing without Milla's permission first.

Milla didn't attest, but instead gently sucked on his earlobe. Sasha bit his bottom lip, attempting to not make much noise. That's when Milla knew, that was weakspot for him. Her lips reappeared over Sasha's, but not for long. She persued her kisses down his chin, and then his neck. Sasha released his trapped sounds of pleasure as he wandered over her sides.

When Milla got lower, something nagged at the back of Sasha's mind. "Milla, wait."

Anxious, Milla listened and leaned back.

"Milla, I love you. You are the best person I know in this world full of unsolved mysteries, which is why I must know before we proceed ... are you certain that you want his?" Sasha said.

"What, sweetie?" Milla asked, her eyes full of concern but comfort.

"Intercourse," Sasha bluntly replied, "with me."

Milla smiled, but made sure to take a moment. "Yes. I do. I love you too, Sasha."

Sasha gulped, but he knew he wanted this ... he wanted her.

Milla grinned seductively and joined their lips together for the hundreth time. She surprised him with a needing yank at his long-sleeved wool shirt, and even more when her hand travelled to the hem of the piece of clothing and rolled it upward, revealing more and more of his smooth creamy green skin. Milla could hear Sasha's light pants as he rose his arms up in the air, allowing the mental minx to pull it all the way up and then off. She admired his naked chest and kept her hand there while their never-ending make out session ensued.

Sasha's heart pounded against the palm of her hand, and she swore there dozens of tiny butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

Sasha held the back of Milla's neck and leaned back against their bed. Milla's body delicately lay atop of his, and that's when she acknowledged the noticeable bulge inside his trousers. She lightly moaned and swirled her hips so her pelvis could grind Sasha's in a circular motion. "Miss Vodello, it is impolite and uncalled for to tease," Sasha whispered against her open warm and wet mouth, after a groan.

"Darling, I am not doing such a thing. I will give you  _exactly_  what you want," Milla slyly muttered.

Sasha could only whisper something in his native German language; Milla didn't comprehend it, but she knew that it must be good.

One of Sasha's hands lowered to where it originally was - on her bottom - and then he returned her favour by pulling the bottom of her silken nightgown up to her upper back. She sat up so she could cautiously slide her straps down her arms - especially the injured one - and it fell to the floor.

Sasha beheld the beauty of the almost naked Milla Vodello, nothing covering her form except for underwear and a strapless hot-pink bra. Being a woman to experiment with every colour of the rainbow for fashion, he was shocked to see the most basic white colour for her undergarments.

Leaning forward to kiss, Sasha had one hand on her lower back and the other through her silky hair. His lips met with her cheeks, neck, and then chest as his hand on her back led up to the back of her bra. He unhooked the A-Cupped bra and he felt his cock jump under his pants from unveiling more of her beauty.

Sasha extracted his hands from where they were on her physique and navigated them to each flank of her belly, advancing higher. The warm tan complexion of her skin was in some such more feathery overcastting her abdomen than the exclusive areas he used to not dare to touch.

The raven-haired man restrained himself when joining the outskirt of the buoyant lady's detectable breasts.

"Allow me, darling," Milla purred, her radiant emerald gaze producing with enticing lust. With that said, she considerately but erratically latched on to his hands and fixed the palms on her chest. Sasha's mouth and throat was drier than it ever has been, and heat sang through the cotton-covered length of his hardness from the daring move. It was a remarkably bold move to do what she did, and it was the most erotic act he had ever contemplated.

Milla had always been daring, never backed down from the most hazardous of fights, and he loved it.

The skin coating her breasts was just as silken as he belly, and he nearly didn't want to let go.

Milla's stiff, puffy, and russet-toned nipples were compressed against his grasp, but he hauled them back so he could roam his thumbs around the tips. Being as sensitive as they were due to the chilling draft of the room without any fabric protecting them, Milla sighed blissfully as Sasha circled the plump hypersensitive nubs skillfully.

The pair of Sasha's hands cravingly fondled the creamy flesh of the two as his index fingers looped around the very peak of the petite rounded protuberance. Milla's eyes basically arched back into her head from the sensation and his name abandoned the lips of her mouth in a moderate but voluptuous moan.

Sasha exhaled and was tempted to do more, and so he did by enclosing the nipple with the warmth of his lips. Milla could only sound out her proof of enjoyment louder while embracing Sasha's shoulders with her left arm.

Sasha suckled onto the teat far enough to reach her areola. He sucked, licked, and kissed the left bosom to perfection from Milla's point of view. His tongue lapped around, up and down to left and right while his mouth continued to wrap around it.

Before moving on to the right breast, Milla removed her arm from Sasha's shoulder and instead used it to cup the waistband of Sasha's pants. Sasha bashfully wriggled out of the fabric, and Milla threw them to the floor along with her nightgown and his shirt. The adult's hands roamed along their half-naked bodies as Sasha dedicated all of his attention to her neglected breast.

Milla ensuingly delayed Sasha's activity with a hand extending down to nudge his chest. Sasha withdrew and peaked up at her, evaluating what he had done wrong, until she whispered in his ear, "I want to see all of you, Sasha."

When their act of passion had commenced, Sasha functioned speechless, and that did not yet alter. The only reaction he could exhibit was his jaw insignificantly dropping.

"Don't worry. I will make it less embarrassing for you," Milla reassured, oddly combining a seductive yet compassionate tone together. She sat up on her knees and roughly strained to apply her only efficient hand to drop her silken panties down her legs and joined them with all of the other clothing.

As if Milla's luring dauntlessness wasn't enough, her bare womanhood encircled with dark, soft, and precisely trimmed pubic hair caused his uncomfortably restrained length to quiver urgently.

Milla was confident about her body, and she had every right to be, but at the same time she couldn't aim attention towards his, showing feeling of sheepishness.

That mouth-watering display comforted Sasha enough to hastily yank his briefs away from his out-stretched legs. It was relieving to feel the restrained layers of clothing no longer trapping his aching erection, even though the cool air from the room nipped at the exposed stiff organ.

Now there was nothing left for them to hide.

Milla peaked a glimpse at Sasha's throbbing member, but not too long to embarass her lover. From what she saw, it was an impressive length and was only desired to be used.

Milla's clotheless form joined on top of Sasha's and their lips massaged each other in another round of passion.

The speed of this round accelerated, and feeling her pelvis gently grinding his hardness made him acknowledge that was not going to hold back his release very long just from entering her heated and moist entrance.

Pulling away from his lips with a wet pressing sound, Milla said, "I am ready whenever you are, darling."

Abnormally, Sasha didn't think twice. He leaned himself up and quickly leaned forward for their millionth kiss. After their mouths parted, Sasha whispered, "Would you mind passing me my wallet, darling?"

Although that final word was basically her own catchphrase, and that he repeated the word under her constant influence and presence, in Milla's own opinion, he formed this word the best.

Sasha trusted Milla to carry his wallet inside of her protectively sealed purse; the wallet was leather black with numerous compartment pockets and card slots. As Milla kneeled over to a table in the room, Sasha had a perfect view of her round creamy bum. His pupils dialated and his cock swelled to the limit.

Milla returned to her spot next to Sasha and passed him what he requested.

Sasha's fingers wriggled into one of the pockets and out came a small wrapper with a circular bulge in the middle. Sasha tore the wrapper a bit off the top and retained the condom in between his thumb and index finger.

Pinching the tip with one hand and gliding the rubber down his length with the other, Milla moved any hair away from her face as she felt every pulse in her body.

The condom was securely fastened, and the beat of their pulses raced.

"Are you sure this is what  _you_  want, Sasha?" Milla asked, collectedly. "If you are not fully comfortable, please tell me. Although it would be difficult, we can stop right now.

"It  _is_  unnerving," Sasha admitted, "but that is to be expected. I  _do_  want this. Believe me."

Milla's cheeks lifted up from her grin. "I do." She crawled over to Sasha and her lengthy, creamy legs mounted his lap, encouraging her own body to slowly upsurge up and then down to greet the head of his erection. Breaths came in hard, gratifying gasps from the couple due to the contact.

Glossy brownish-black locks daintily grazed the man's abdomen as her figure bowed forward.

The warmth embracing Sasha's tingling cock was already too much to cope with; he regretfully knew that his climax was not going to be at bay for much longer.

Milla's breathing translated into breathy moans as she lifted and then sunk again and again on Sasha's cock. While she pumped her slow and deliberate dance, the slits of her eyes leisurely slipped closed to occupy her thoughts on the slow but focused rhythm of Sasha's manhood.

"Mmm, yes, darling," Milla moaned in approval and utter bliss.

The two fit together like a puzzle, and the pleasurable friction their bodies formulated was indescribable to put into words.

Sasha met Milla's swinging hips with a buck of his own, tenderly striking her core, he was rewarded with a drawn-out erotic groan.

He explored every region of his companion's figure that he had access to with his fingers and Milla's hand traced in between each piece of his pitch-black hair while their mouths silently conveyed what they were feeling.

They exchanged their proof of delight through each other's mouths while the bed supporting them evoked to creak with each bounce.

To steady her fragile state, Milla ran her hand along his chest coated with several dark curls of hair in the centre. She arched, straining her head backwards, clasping her underlying lip between her teeth in absorption.

Every glide of the slender rod inside of her caused Milla's fluid movements to degrade; her inner muscles clenched around the shaft, aching for release, but she wanted to last a while longer.

Sasha's grunts and deep breathing, feeling the bliss of his girlfriend, added resistance. His cock pulsed, his legs thrusted upward and took her in even deeper.

Thanks to their psychic bond, Sasha and Milla not only felt each other, but sensed each other. Sasha would be inspired by her pleasurable thoughts, reacting to their current dynamism, and he would make improvements with his techniques.

Heat pumped throughout their bodies, and Sasha was on the brink of coming at any moment, but like Milla, he wanted to hold off. He knew the importance of patitence, and that the trait would be rewarded in the end.

With every muscle in his body and every singular thought, he tried to relax and barricade his release.

They continued at a safe rhythm, but the speed was all they needed.

"Ahh, Sasha," Milla murmured, in a complete upward position and non-consciously moved her hips in circles.

That movement was plenty for Sasha to take, he need to stop.

"Milla, stop," Sasha calmly begged.

Feeling the massive growth inside of her, she immediately understood and obeyed Sasha's order.

Sasha carefully lifted Milla off of him and laid her down on her side with her good arm balancing her. He joined her side and wrapped his arm around her stomach as his opposite hand combed through her hair.

Milla smiled with her eyes closed as he kissed her neck and then earlobe, but then moaned with the combination of Sasha's groaning in her ear from re-entering and the warm breath over her neck.

Sasha slid in and out a little faster than before and moved his lips over to Milla's shoulder; their breathing becoming heavy with arousal.

"Camilla."

That name came out of Sasha's mouth in a husky and passionate whisper, and it sent tingles throughout her entire body from her chest to her nether-regions; she adored when he addressed her by her full first name. "Sasha," she purred in response.

Milla's mind was currently empty in thought; the high amount of pleasure consumed her. All she could focus on was how Sasha felt inside of her and how she never wanted it to end. Her body won in the battle against her mind's wishes however, because her moans grew louder and she felt something intense building up within her. Crying out her partner's name, Milla rode out her orgasm.

The contracting muscles hugged Sasha's full erection, and he couldn't fight back the pressure. He released an extended but quiet moan - to be heard by Milla only - directly in her ear as she shivered from the sound and feeling, as the intense but gentle aftershocks of his climax shook his body.

Milla could feel the warmth inside of her, even though it was protected by the rubber concealing it, and she hummed in delight. She tilted her head to kiss Sasha's lips and respired in and out, waiting for her normal breathing rate to return, as well as his.

"I am not sure about you, darling, but I am quite satisfied," Milla giggled.

"As am I. Quite satisfied," Sasha said, amused. He kissed her again and stared at her for a long, meaningful moment. When the moment had passed, Sasha carefully slipped out of her so he wouldn't make a mess on the bed, and he got up. "I intend to take a shower, Miss. Vodello. You may join me if you'd like to."

"Sounds lovely," Milla said, smirking.


End file.
